


The one where Gon forgets what Killua's parents do for a living

by sir_loin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Best Friends, Casinos, Dudes Bein Dudes, Gambling, Kidnapping, M/M, Modern AU, Other, also shady cops, killuas parents still suck, killugon like if you squint, mafia au?, mildy suggestive language at the end, probably more based on their '99 personalites, shady stuff, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_loin/pseuds/sir_loin
Summary: Gon and Killua shoot the shit about Killua's weird upbringing, because what the hell was that.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	The one where Gon forgets what Killua's parents do for a living

“Hey Killua, remember that time you snuck into that casino when we were twelve?”

He blinks at him.

“Uh huh.”

“It was crazy… I can’t believe the guy actually let you in.”

Killua doesn’t say anything, usually he’d berate Gon who’s done much crazier things before, but he just keeps looking at him like he’s grown a second head. 

“Didn’t you have, like a fake I.D. or something? And it didn’t work so you convinced him you had a genetic thing or whatever…”

Gon trails off to mention Killua running out the back door with a hundred and twenty dollars in cash, plus a jar of maraschino cherries and yelling “CATCH!”. Killua cuts him off before he can.

“Gon.” 

“Yeah?”

Killua smirks at him, which is never a good sign. 

“What is it?”

“You really don’t remember?”

“Uh remember what?”

Killua starts giggling, and stops when he turns back to Gon, who is still confused. Killua actually looks a little scandalized.

“Gon my parents own that casino, and all the other casinos here.”

“What.”  
“Yeah!” 

“Killua all of them?”

“Yeah Gon, all of them.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?!”

“I thought I did!”

Gon groans and Killuas giggles turn into full on cackles which make the people walking next to them look a little worried. 

“Even after I got my job there? Killuaaa, you suck.”

“I thought you knew dumbass! Also you quit in like a week. I tried to warn you.” 

“How would I know! They all have different names! And the pay was so bad, seriously, I know you guys are rich but your parents are crazy cheap. I made more money bagging groceries.” 

Killua laughs at this because of course Gon would rat on his parents for grievously underpaying their workers instead of realizing the gravity of what owning-every-casino-in-York-New meant. 

“Gon, what did you think ‘my parents do shady shit for a living’ meant?”

Gon pauses.

“Uhh, I thought you meant mafia stuff. ‘Cause you got all that weird training as a kid.” 

Killua thinks about that.

“Well, kinda? They wanted me to deal at the tables.”

“Oh. Like what Kite does? 

Gon’s referring to their mentor, Kite, who is actually a cop but has an insane winning streak in Black Jack. He’s so good they let him deal sometimes, which is a little strange for a cop but whatever. 

“Exactly. Except there’s no way I’m on Kite’s level, and that’s saying a lot since I’ve been raised in casinos.” 

In the name of “learning the family business”, Killua has swindled many unfortunate card players, but Kite sends them home bankrupt. 

“Yeah, I’ll see pigs fly before the day someone beats Kite.” 

Kite’s scarily good at any card game, and incredibly perceptive. It’s impossible to get anything past that guy. Killua had tried pickpocketing his badge off of him once, twice, okay maybe a couple of times and Kite always managed to sneak it out of his hand when he wasn’t looking, and even after he’d passed it to Gon. Terrifying. Killua has pickpocketed off of actual members of the mafia, and not a single one has caught him. Only Kite. 

“He’s so good at reading people, eugh. Also, I don’t think I want Kite to be able to fly.”

Gon chastises Killua again, for the hundredth time, cops aren’t that bad Killua, it’s not nice to call them pigs! Which Killua responds with, Yeah? Well I’ve been tailed since I was ten! This conversation is always a dead end, Gon thinks cops have important jobs and without them society would fall into ruin, also without Kite he definitely would’ve died one of the million times he’s played detective over the years. Killua thinks they’re all paid off to do pointless shit like tail his family but only arrest people who can’t pay their way out of prison, which gives the prisons more money so they keep arresting them and it’s a classist scheme and Gon usually blanks at anything past this point. 

Gon circles back to earlier.

“Wait, Killua, why did you need to learn Muay Thai to run a game of cards?”

“People who deal cards get threatened all the time, and my parents are too cheap to hire actual security.” 

Gon makes an affirmative ‘a-ha!’ and goes back to walking silently next to Killua, who’s breathing is even after he recovered from the earlier laughing fit. 

“Yep.” Killua chimes back in, “People don’t fuck with Kite because he’s a cop, but the son of an asshole conglomerate like my dad? Who profits off of people losing insane amounts of money? Sure, people could use me for some creative ways to get back at him.” 

And they had, but Killua doesn’t like to think about it too much. He was thirteen awhile ago when he got taken away, which was nothing he wasn’t used to. His parents had been using him as bait since he was about six years old, and it worked every time. He’d get snatched walking out of the back, thrown in a random Limo, SUV, sometimes a Kia which meant they knew what they were doing and probably weren’t going very far. He’d get a bag put over his head and some random affiliate would read him what he liked to call his ‘kidnappee Miranda rights’. They’d call his dad and get one of the butlers on the phone instead. Sometimes they’d make it to the base and his older brother would already be there, sometimes the car would get totalled and Killua would crawl out and walk the whatever amount of miles back home. He was used to it. 

These people had been different, Killua knew they weren’t in it for the money. They were just bored. He also knew getting in that car meant there was a good chance he wasn’t coming back alive. He felt it in his gut, they weren’t like anyone he’d ever been “kidnapped” by before. The gang were all fresh-faced and young with spider tattoos and they didn’t even put a bag over his head, or hold a gun on him. They weren’t even a healthy amount of scared. It was the first time he actually thought about running, which he knew he couldn’t do. His parents had told him that his target was an up and coming gang well known for stealing enormous amounts of money, jewels and whatever else they could get their hands on. Nobody had been able to catch them. If the Zoldyck family could infiltrate their operation they’d have everyone in their debt, so he held his breath and got in.

He did not think his best friend had picked up on this and hid in the trunk, even after Killua hadn’t spoken to him for a week. 

He also did not think that Gon would then jump out of said trunk, and threaten a member of what could’ve been the mafia with a fishing rod that had been discarded in the trunk. The leader immediately recognized him as Ging’s son and said plans had changed, they were going to hold onto both hostages alive. Gon got five of his fingers broken that day, naturally Killua saw red and broke that same gang member's arm. One of the older members watched this and joked that they should consider taking them on as members. 

Leorio, Kurapika and Melody had been the getaway drivers that time, Kite had been working a sting case downtown and wasn’t able to come, and he didn’t have his phone on him. Killua scolded Gon, Gon yelled at Killua, Kurapika yelled at both of them, Leorio yelled at all three of them and Melody said very calmly if they didn’t stop yelling she would crash the car. 

Killua tearfully swore he’d never do it again to an equally weepy Gon. After that it was only a matter of time before he left home for good. 

Gon gets serious for a minute. 

“Killua, if anyone ever hurt you… I know they did before but now it’s different.” 

“Gon, it’s okay. I know I’m safe now.”

“Good.” Gon gives him a toothy grin, and Killuas heart tugs at his chest.

He tries to emulate a cat choking on a hairball, “So embarrassing, gross.” 

This gets Killua a punch on the shoulder which he deserves. 

“Hey Killua…”

“Yeah Gon?”

“Is it just the casinos?”

Killua raises his eyebrows.

“Well, no. They do have…”

He really shouldn’t be saying this. Oh, he really, really, really shouldn’t be saying this. 

“Hmm?”

Illumi is going to kill him. Maybe. If he can find him, which he can’t.

“You know that whole block down on fourth avenue? Next to the highway.”

Gon furrows his brow. Then he realizes which ‘block’ Killua is talking about, and his face contorts in disgust.

“No, no. It’s not true.”

“Oh but it is.”

“You’re lying to me.”

“You can ask Hisoka. He works there.”

Gon’s face turns pallid, and he shakes his head violently. 

“Nuh uh, definite pass.”

He turns this over in his head a bit, Killua giggles in the background of Gon’s unfortunate mental turmoil at all of this new information. 

“So… your parents own the strip club… the kink store, whatever that shop in the middle is, and one deli?”

Killua bucks in on himself and starts howling, Gon runs his hands through his hair and looks a perfect mix of confused and horrified.

“That,” Killua wheezes, “one deli… is for cover…” 

“They looked at all of that-“ Gon gestures at nothing, “-and thought a deli would be enough to make it normal?!” 

For the record ‘that shop in the middle’ is Hisoka’s ‘magic’ shop, or something. They almost went in once after losing a bet but the place seemed to ooze some kind of malignancy, that and it gave them both goosebumps. Also Hisoka gets really weird around Gon and Killua isn’t letting that person touch his best friend with a hundred foot pole.

Illumi seems to like him, but that means absolutely nothing knowing his equally-creepy-but-in-a-different-way older brother.

Killua’s parents use that block for way worse business than through the casinos, Illumi mostly runs it now though. Killua never asked and doesn’t want to think about where his college fund had come from.

“Killua… this is too much.”

“I know Gon, I know.” He gives him a reassuring pat on the head. “And, yes, I have never burned the image of Illumi and Hisoka walking out of the back room five minutes apart out of my brain.”

“Killua. Stop. I can’t take this anymore.”

“Or the time I saw Leorio walk out of Ku-“

“Please, god, no. I am begging you-“

Gon turns ten different shades of pale.

“Thanks but my name’s not god. And he was with Kurap-“

“KILLUA STOP!”

Killua laughs and laughs until his sides ache, Gon glares at him and starts to storm ahead with his arms crossed. 

“Some best friend you are!”

“Wait up-ahahaha-Gon! I’m the one that had to live it.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello, I'm very new and this is my first fic. Enjoy!
> 
> leave criticisms and lemme know if ya like.
> 
> I love these characters a bunch.


End file.
